


Filk: My Favourite Kinks (audio)

by larissabernstein



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Filk, Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of Spockaholic's brilliant filk, which in turn is a K/S parody of "My Favorite Things" from the musical "The Sound of Music" (Richard Rogers, Oscar Hammerstein II; 1959).</p><p>You can find Spockaholic's lyrics <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/493304">here</a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filk: My Favourite Kinks (audio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spockaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockaholic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Favorite Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493304) by [Spockaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockaholic/pseuds/Spockaholic). 




End file.
